


Willingly Kidnapped

by AbyssalGuardian



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, MariBat, One-Shot, class salt, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssalGuardian/pseuds/AbyssalGuardian
Summary: After a minor confrontation with Red Hood on a rooftop in Gotham, Marinette allows herself to be kidnapped by Jason. He was nicer to her than just about anybody else had been in years, so she had no regrets.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 60
Kudos: 1103
Collections: Best of the Batfamily





	Willingly Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I should've been working on _Pixie of Gotham._ I have nothing to say for myself.

She didn't know how she had ended up here. Here being on the rooftop of one of the tallest buildings Gotham had to offer with Red Hood aiming a gun at her head. If this was the way she was meant to go out, so be it. “If you would please just shoot me so that we can get this over with, that’d be great.”

“Wait, you _want_ me to shoot you?” This made the masked man lower his gun as he stared at her in disbelief.

“Well I don’t have anything else to live for so you know, why not?” She shrugged at her nonchalant question, but Hood looked like he was ready to kidnap her now.

He put his gun away entirely as he continued to stare at her disbelievingly. “...Who hurt you?”

“Just about everyone if I’m being honest. Not that it matters..." She trailed off before looking at him hopefully. "You were about to shoot me?”

“Well I’m not going to shoot you if you _want_ to get shot. That’s no fun for me.”

“Bummer. Guess I’ll just have to continue living while slowly being crushed under the weight of all the emotional pain everyone I know has been causing me. Sounds like an alright time.”

“...”

“Welp! See you never, I guess!” With that, she geared up to launch herself off the roof, summoned yo-yo at the ready.

He caught her arm before she could jump. “You know what? I think I’m just going to kidnap you. We play our cards right and the old man’ll never notice a thing.” That was slightly concerning.

The offer was tempting, but she _did_ have some things to take care of still. “I’m sorry Mr. Hood but I can’t let you do that. I’ve got some things I need to take care of. And maybe a person or two to kick the shit out of, but who’s counting?”

He considered this for a moment before offering a compromise. “What if I help you kick some ass and _then_ you let me kidnap you?”

That was a pretty good deal, actually. “You’ve got a deal!”

Mari put on a summoned domino mask before dragging Hood through a portal with her, courtesy of Kaalki. The portal let out in Hawkmoth’s butterfly room, while Gabriel and Nathalie were still in it. They were going to get their asses kicked anyway, so she guessed it wasn’t a big deal as she delivered a flying kick straight to Gabriel’s face.

He fell to the ground unconscious. _Whoops, too much force,_ she thought as she stared down at him. _Whatever. He totally deserved it._

She reached down and plucked the butterfly miraculous off his chest before wandering over to Nathalie, who was also unconscious after a well-aimed rubber bullet from Red Hood. She took the peacock miraculous from her, then turned back to Hood. “Okay. You can kidnap me now. My job is officially done.” She’d already reclaimed the black cat miraculous from Adrien. She was ready to be kidnapped.

“Great. Just do your portal thing back to Gotham and I’ll get right to it.”

The portal was opened and when they stepped through they were once again on the rooftops of Gotham. Once the portal closed behind them Hood picked her up, making sure she was attached to him like a koala was to a tree before he jumped off the roof and swung them all the way to Wayne Manor, where they entered through his bedroom window. Welp, looked like Bruce Wayne was Batman. It made a lot of sense when she thought about it.

“Right,” he said as he pulled his helmet off. “Name’s Jason Todd. You are officially my new baby sister. What do I call you?”

“Well my name _was_ Marinette, but if I’m getting a new one I guess I’ll be Marina.”

“Sure thing Pixie.”

The door to the room burst open to admit Dick Grayson. “Jay! Why didn’t you tell me you were back from- oh hello! Who are you?”

“Big bird this is my new baby sister Marina. I kidnapped her.”

He let out a loud gasp. “New sister!? Oh my gosh she's so adorable- What?! Jason! You can’t just kidnap people!”

“Why not? That’s how Bruce ended up adopting _me._ Besides, I couldn’t just _leave her._ She looked all sad, and she told me herself that nobody would look for her. She’s my sister now and there’s nothing you can do to stop me!”

Dick turned to Mari for confirmation. “Do you really have nobody to look for you?”

She nodded. “My parents disowned me a few months ago and I lost all my friends when the new girl turned them against me.”

“Aww, you poor thing!” Dick swept her up in a hug. “What’re we gonna tell B?”

“That’s the fun part: we aren’t. He’ll never notice, especially since she’s got the Wayne features. I’m sure Alfred will be happy to help.”

“If you’re going to keep me does that mean I get to be a vigilante? I have experience from fighting a magical terrorist for four years.” Her excitement was clear in the way she bounced in place as she waited for an answer.

Jason and Dick shared a look, Jason eventually shrugging. “I don’t see why not. It’ll help her blend in. And she _does_ have experience. I saw her deliver a flying kick to some guy’s face and it knocked him out cold.”

Dick still seemed hesitant, so the newly dubbed Marina whipped out the puppy dog eyes. He immediately caved. “Alright! Alright, she can work with us. Wait a minute, how old are you exactly?”

She tilted her head at him. “I’m 17, why?”

“So just a couple years younger than Timmy. Oh! You should meet him! He can help set up the paperwork! I think he’s in the kitchen being a zombie, let’s go find him!”

She was promptly dragged out of the room by Dick, Jason letting out a string of curses before following. The trip to the kitchen was short, and Tim was indeed present. And he did appear a bit zombie-like. There were four coffee cups scattered around the counter before him.

Before Dick could say anything he was ripped away from Mari and out of the kitchen. Presumably so Jason could yell at him. She took the time to examine the kitchen, taking note of the appliances and the large bags under Tim’s eyes.

“Oh, you poor thing. Insomnia?” Tim nodded his confirmation. He seemed to be looking through her. “Dude, same. I can help you wake up a bit though. Just give me a minute.”

A couple minutes and a lot of opened cabinets later there were two mugs of her specialty coffee on the counter in front of where she sat with Tim. The university kids back in Paris had dubbed it ‘The Energy Potion.’ Tim cautiously took a sip, perking up once the bitter liquid graced his tongue and proceeding to down the whole mug. Nettie quickly followed suit.

He looked at her in wonder. “Wow. I feel more awake than I have since I was like 12. You made it?”

She blushed a bit at his praise. “Yeah.”

“You are officially my new coffee dealer. And potential future wife. Our first date will be tomorrow at six. Is that agreeable?” Though he blushed as he said it, he held firm in his statement.

“Sounds good to me.” Her whole face felt like it was on fire as she replied. That was the most forward thing anyone had ever said to her.

“What’s your name? Mine’s Tim.”

“Well my name used to be Marinette, but your brother Jason just kidnapped me so now it’s Marina. You can call me Mari.”

He looked at her sympathetically. “I’m sorry you’ve been kidnapped, but the only way I’ll allow you to be part of this family is through marriage. To me, specifically.”

“That works for me. Can you hook me up with some new identification?”

“I’ll have everything ready to go by the end of the week. Have you met Alfred yet?”

“Not yet. Jay is busy yelling at Dick, so he hadn’t introduced us yet.”

“I see. Want to go find him?”

“Sure.”

It didn't take them long to find Alfred, who was already preparing a spare room for her to use. How he'd known there was a new person in the house when he hadn't even met her yet she had no idea, but seeing as Tim was unsurprise, she rolled with it. Alfred was really nice. She liked him. And apparently he had been one of Duusu's birds, according to her Guardian Senses. She had a feeling she was going to enjoy her time in Gotham.

Once Jason had finished yelling at Dick they'd both gone back to the kitchen to find Mari and Tim sitting at the counter as though they'd never left. Discussing what they were going to do for their first date, which Jason wasn't too happy about. He was only slightly appeased when he was informed they were going to present her as Marina Todd, Jason's long-lost sister. With her and Tim interested in dating there was no way they were going to have her be a new Wayne. Which they found was a good thing once they introduced her to Damian, who attacked as soon as he saw her.

He hadn't expected her to best him. Neither had the other boys based on their expressions and boisterous laughter. Damian was livid, but he calmed once he learned that no, she wasn't a new Wayne, she had just been kidnapped by Jason. He was also impressed that she'd managed to take him down. All of them were, though they _were_ made aware of her experience fighting an obscure magical terrorist.

She fit right in to the family. It was like she belonged there. Her date with Tim had gone almost _too_ well. They had a lot in common, more than either of them had expected. It helped them understand each other in a way nobody else did, and they loved it. The rest of the boys, besides Dick, would mime being disgusted whenever they did something sweet.

Moonlighting as a vigilante was pretty cool too. She was partnered almost exclusively with Red Robin, though she did go out with Nightwing and Red Hood on occasion. Batman had yet to notice her presence. She blended right into the rest of the bats as Ladybird.

The others had helped set her up with the proper materials to make her own costume, as she didn’t want to rely on the miraculous too much. Wearing kevlar and using so many gadgets was an adjustment, but she was quick to adapt. Especially since she could summon her own magical gadgets.

The boys were definitely jealous about that.

“You mean you can summon magical weapons whenever you want?” At her nod Jason pouted. “That’s not fair. Hey, want to summon something magical for your favorite brother?”

“Oh, Dick is here? What kind of weapon do you think he’d like?”

“You little shit.”

She smirked at him before handing him an obsidian dagger about six inches long. “Hope this is satisfactory Jay.”

He took the dagger and examined it critically in an attempt to hide his joy at being gifted a magical knife. “...It’ll work.”

She gave him a smug smile as she skipped off to find Tim. She bet Tim would _love_ a magical baton. And he did. He loved it so much he immediately jumped out the window to test it, vaulting back in a moment later to pull her into a breathing kiss.

When he pulled away it was only to say, "Have I told you I love you recently?"

"Only a few times." She'd barely gotten the sentence out before her lips were reclaimed. She was more than okay with it.

After granting two of the boys magic weapons, it was only fair she granted some to the rest, so she made the rounds and dropped summoned weapons off to those that hadn't received them yet. The only person that didn't get one was Bruce, because that might tip him off that something funny was going on and they wanted to see how long it took him to notice her. He'd already clocked her as one of his brood, though he didn't know whether to classify her as daughter or daughter-in-law. He had yet to realize that she hadn't been part of their clan until a few months prior.

Who would've thought that an accidental trip to Gotham would result in her being kidnapped into the batclan, gaining a boyfriend who shared her enthusiasm for coffee and was a huge fan of her work, and living in Wayne Manor? Not her, that's for sure. Mari had no idea what her old class and estranged family would think about it. She wondered if anyone had reported her missing, then remembered that Jason and Tim had teamed up to obliterate her old identity. Yeah, with that in mind a missing persons report probably couldn't be filed.

Not like she cared. She had a new loving family. Even if the family patriarch didn't know she'd been added to the family. He treated her as part of it regardless, likely subconsciously.

She'd been living with the Waynes and dating Tim for six months before Bruce finally picked up on her. All because Tim had proposed shortly after she turned 18. With the announcement, he had actually focused on the two and noticed that she wasn't one of the kids he'd picked up.

"Mari... where did you come from exactly?"

"Huh? Oh, I was born in Paris. Jason kidnapped me when I accidentally ended up in Gotham due to a magical miscalculation. But it's fine. I let him kidnap me."

"I see. And how long ago was this?"

"Around six months ago."

"...I'm going to go process this. Congratulations on your engagement."

Once he was out of the room everyone burst into laughter, amused at how it had taken them announcing Mari and Tim were now _engaged_ for him to finally notice she hadn't been added to the family through official means. Money changed hands as they finally cashed in on the bet, one that Tim and Mari had wisely not participated in on account of the fact that Alfred had placed down a bet. You never bet against Alfred if you wanted to win.

"Do you intend to announce your engagement to the city?"

They shared a look, Tim being the one to answer Alfred's inquiry. "No. They can find out after the wedding."

"I can see the conspiracies now." Jason meant it as a joke, but Mari and Tim took it seriously. They loved conspiracies.

"Exactly." They responded in sync. Who doesn't love a good conspiracy theory?

"You two are perfect for each other. I'm gonna leave before things get too sappy." True to his word, Jason took off, ignoring the fact that the announcement had been sufficiently sappy enough for Dick to tear up over.

The only thing that changed after they announced their engagement to the family was that now they had to deal with wedding planning. That and Mari had to get to work on everyone's outfits for the event, taking advantage of the people she'd hired after she'd signed a deal with Wayne Enterprises to help kick off her brand. Everything was going great until she stumbled upon her old class while she was out with the batclan, exploring the Gotham Museum. They were on a rare family outing, all of them _including_ Bruce present.

She was minding her own business, idly listening to the bickering of the boys as she dragged Tim around with her from exhibit to exhibit, occasionally stopping to scribble away in her sketchbook. They were having a pretty good time, actually. Especially for a family outing. Normally outings with the family ended in disaster.

That's when her ears caught on the shrill tones of an Italian liar with a hairstyle akin to sausages. "-am totally dating Tim Drake-Wayne. It's a secret though, so you can't tell anyone. I bet he's going to propose to me soon!" Based on the confused and angry expressions on the rest of the family, they'd heard Lila's outrageous claim.

"...Who the fuck-?" Jason cut off as the class came around the corner and into view, almost running into them before stopping and staring. They picked out Mari where she was slightly hidden behind Tim immediately.

Adrien was the first one to speak. "Marinette?"

"Wait, seriously? But she's been missing for _ages._ Holy shit that is Marinette!"

"Who are the people with you Marinette? You- you aren't involved in something shady are you?"

"Oh fuck no. You can back the hell off sausage-hair."

"I'm surprised you don't recognize them Lila. These are the Waynes, after all. Didn't you just say you were dating Tim here?" She gestured to her fiancé, who had a frown on his face even as he glared at the class.

Lila immediately turned pale and tried to play it off, but Tim wasn't having it. "Claim things about us again and you'll be hearing from our lawyers. And they'll hit you with anything they can make stick, for any offense we find against you. Come on, let's get out of here. I'm not one to stick around when the only company available doesn't know how to think for itself." The class reared back as if they'd been struck, and Lila had been rendered mute. The Wayne Lawyers were infamous for eviscerating their opposition. There was no way she would stand a chance.

After that rather unpleasant encounter, they took their family outing elsewhere. People that upset Mari weren't worth their time in the batfam's eyes. They ended up suing Lila and destroying the old class as an early wedding gift for her. They got video footage of their reactions as well, and they all got a kick out of it.

Probably her favorite wedding present if she was honest. The other presents were nice, but them ruining the people that had hurt her meant a lot to her. She didn't doubt that they would do more if she asked them too. She was so happy to be part of the family. The wedding, while private, was amazing, and she'd had Bruce and Alfred escort her down the aisle. The boys had fought over who got to be her maid of honor, and Dick won through sheer determination. The girls were happy to be her bridesmaids, while the rest of the boys settled for being Tim's groomsmen. He'd picked his best friend Kon to be his best man. All of his friends were still amazed that he'd managed to find someone who had so much in common with him. They were mildly terrified of the two of them put together. Everyone seemed convinced that they could take over the world while sleep-deprived and running on less than an hour of sleep as long as they did it together.

They worst part was that they had a point, and now the rest of the hero community was wary of working with Red Robin and Ladybird when they were teamed up. Some of the villains they'd faced believed the rumors to be completely justified.

Mari was just happy that she got to work with other heroes. Having friends she could actually count on after going so long isolated had made her cry. Jason was about ready to put out a hit on her class when he found out the reason she was crying. Tim would've helped him if Mari hadn't put a pin in their plans. The protectiveness the bats displayed for her warmed her heart. She never would've guessed that allowing herself to be willingly kidnapped would've led her to a loving husband and family. Even if all of them were dangerous vigilantes.

She'd never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> This whole story was spawned from two sentences of dialogue my brain prompted me to write after I binge-read a shit-ton of maribat fanfic. I hope it turned out okay, it was a bit different from my other stuff.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
